This invention relates generally to Ethernet switches, and more particularly, to Ethernet switches in harsh, non-office environments.
If an industrial user or other non-office user desires a feature laden Ethernet switch for use in a harsh environment, the industrial user has heretofore used an office grade switch and has built an environmentally protective enclosure in which to place the office grade switch. The environmentally protective enclosures typically cost more than the office grade switch, and sometimes up to ten times more. Accordingly, the conventional placing of an office grade switch in a user built environmentally protective enclosure tends to be costly and oftentimes not cost-effective.